Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance
Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance is the eighth episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Iron Fist. Synopsis Joy offers Davos tips on appealing to the masses, Danny begins to understand his limits, and Mary seeks the truth about her past. Plot Danny Rand continues to train under Colleen Wing. His physical training is nearing completion, having recovered much of his previous skill and ability despite his leg injury. Wing knows Rand's weakness is his emotional connection to Davos and that he must control it. She also points out that Davos believes he has Rand at a disadvantage, something that Rand needs to use against him. At Eden Towers, Davos trains Ryhno's Gang in the martial arts, distilling his own personal philosophy into them to be ruthless and merciless. Davos teaches them to spot their enemy's weakness and exploit it. Rand and Wing's attempts to get the word out about Davos bears fruit when Chen Wu's car is spotted heading towards the home of James Wong, Rand and Wing arrive to find Sherry Yang and Liu in the apartment. Liu wants to fight, but they convince him to protect Yang and Wong and they escape the apartment. Rand fights against his nature to confront Davos and they all escape by car. Walker takes back control and watches the recording from Mary. She noticed something wrong – Mary believes that Walker was responsible for getting them out of Sokovia. For years, Walker believed that Mary somehow convinced the guards to help her escape. Walker comes to the conclusion that she has a third, previously unknown alter that emerged to free her in Sokovia. BB begins to rebel against Davos' teachings, wondering why they are learning to "kick each others' asses". Joy Meachum convinces him to put a brave face on the situation and get with the program so as not to annoy Davos. At Bayard Community Center, Sam Chung tells Wing that Yang has been in the building since the previous night. He doesn't want Bayard involved in the trouble, but Wing sees that Yang has managed to ally the Yangsi Gonshi with the Golden Tigers. Wing knows that they are planning to go after Davos, but she convinces Yang to hold off long enough for her and Rand to enact their plan to remove the Iron Fist from Davos. Joy tells Davos to try and improve his image by doing some "public relations" work. If Davos is serious about targeting criminals and protecting the innocent, then he should show that to the people he is trying to help. Davos considers her proposal and sees the merit in it. Seeing that she might be playing a dangerous game, Joy calls Ward and fills him in on her deal with Sofia Rios and wants him to carry it on. At Joy's apartment, Ward runs into Walker. She wants Joy's help in obtaining her classified and redacted DOJ file to find out everything about herself. Ward eventually agrees to help if she helps him make sure that Joy is protected from Davos. Davos and Chen Wu take the students on a mission. BB tries to feign illness, but is thrown in a dark and locked room instead. Davos takes them to Henry Yip and makes Ryhno apologize for trying to extort him. Davos makes a point of saying that Yip is under his protection now, and there is no charge. All he asks is that Yip is a good man. Yip wants no more trouble; Davos interprets that as Yip not believing that Davos is a good man and that the restauranteur is still in league with the Golden Tigers. Angered, Davos kills Yip. Ryhno protests, realizing that BB has been right about Davos and his training. Crank kills Ryhno. At Eden Towers, Joy releases BB and they search for the Tibetan Singing Bowl. Finding it, Joy distracts Davos and the others long enough for BB to escape and give the bowl to Colleen and Danny. Wing takes Rand to the Underground Fight Club and challenges him to a final test to prove he is ready to retake the Iron Fist. The match convinces Rand of one truth – for a large part of his life, the only thing that mattered to him was obtaining the Iron Fist. He knows it should be taken out of Davos, but he tells Wing it should not be returned to him. Instead, Rand thinks Wing should be the one to receive the Iron Fist. Cast Main Cast: *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Sacha Dhawan as Davos *Alice Eve as Mary Walker Guest Stars: *Christine Toy Johnson as Sherry Yang *Murray Bartlett as Doctor Paul Edmonds *Giullian Yao Gioiello as BB *Fernando Chien as Chen Wu *Andrew Cao as Liu *Jason Lai as Ryhno *Jowin Marie Batoon as Torx *Sky Lakota-Lynch as Crank *Chil Kong as Henry Yip *James Chen as Sam Chung *Jeff Kim as James Wong *Daren Donofrio as Soldier One *Jayson Wesley as Soldier Two *Alejandra Rivera Flaviá as Florist *Sakura Lin as Waitress Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Chikara Dojo **Eden Towers **James Wong's Apartment **Mary Walker's Apartment **Bayard Community Center **Birch Psychiatric Hospital **Joy Meachum's Apartment **Underground Fight Club *Sokovia (flashback) *K'un-Lun (mentioned) *Green Bay, Wisconsin (mentioned) *New Jersey (mentioned) Events *Triad War **Rescue of Sherry Yang **Assassination of Henry Yip **Assassination of Hai-Qing Yang (mentioned) *Escape from Sokovian Prison (flashback) *Colleen Wing's Cage Fights (mentioned) Items *Colleen Wing's Katana *Tibetan Singing Bowl *Rand Tech Compression Brace Vehicles To be added Creatures * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Rand Enterprises *Yangsi Gonshi *Ryhno's Gang *Golden Tigers *United States Army (flashback) *Royal Al Moving (mentioned) *New York City Police Department (mentioned) *Hand (mentioned) *Sokovian Armed Forces (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Albert *Misty Knight *Kenji Ozawa *Bakuto *Azumi Ozawa *Colleen Wing's Father *Colleen Wing's Grandmother *Ho *Hai-Qing Yang *Sofia Rios *Bethany *Harold Meachum's Wife *Matt Murdock * Trivia *"Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance" is the title of ''Marvel Premiere'' Vol 1 #17. Music References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Episodes